The present invention relates to polymeric networks, e.g. films or coatings, that are either ionically or electrically conductive and also which can be made transparent.
Electrical conductivity ordinarily implies opaque metal layers formed into a variety of shapes depending upon the use and current to be carded. A notable exception comprises indium tin oxide (ITO) coatings which are transparent and can be used in digitizers and electronic writing tablets. Ionic conductivity typically comprehends the use of a liquid electrolyte in which mobile ions are used to conduct current between two electrodes held at different potentials. Though some polymeric electrical conductivity has been reported, such electrically conductive polymers typically present a resistance which more fairly should be classified in the semi-conductor range rather than the conductivity range.